Instant Non-Stop Party
by MR Nuke
Summary: We all know what the mane six do when they go out, but what does Spike do? Probably nothing...right? Well let's find out what the young dragon does to pass the time. (Short, One-shot)


**Look, I know I said I probably, maybe, wouldn't write another story but... I couldn't help it. And hopefully this will entertain you until I upload more chapters to The Guardian of Unity. Just so you understand, you can't stop a party without a stop button, now can you?**

**As for Neon Glow or "Neo", I originally named him Neon Lights. I learned yesterday that there was already a guy in MLP Fandom with that name already. Very awkward. So I renamed him to avoid any confusion, hate mail, or copyright whatever.**

**MR Nuke**

"Alright Spike, we're off to our weekly pet play date, see you when I get back."

"Okay Twilight have a good time!"

Spike waved to Twilight and Owlowiscious as he was cleaning some of the bookshelves. The entire library looked absolutely clean. Not a single book out of place, nor a small amount of dust on the sparkling floor. Spike knew Twilight was proud of his work from the many praises she gave him this morning, leaving him blushing. Once the door closed, Spike cleaned the rest of the library in a rush, at speeds nearly close to Rainbow Dash.

" Now that there's no more distractions..." he said while closing all the windows.

"It's Spike time!"

Spike walked over to the wooden statue in the center of the library. Rubbing his hands together like villain up to no good, Spike reached under the reading shelf and felt for a large, yet un-noticeable button that read **"Instant Party"**.

_BEEP_

Suddenly, two familiar looking unicorns and stallion appeared in a huge flash of lights a few feet away from Spike. It was Spike's crew that would secretly meet up when ever nothing was going on. It was Vinyl Scratch/DJ-Pon3, Neon Glow, and The Great and Powerful Trixie!

"W'sup Spikey!"

"Greetings Spike!"

"Hey little dude."

"Welcome back girls!"

"Hey!"

"_And_ Neo."

Then they shared a group hug.

"So, Sparkle butt left on another trip with the girls?" asked Neon

"First, stop calling her that, second, they went on a pet play date. She wont be back for a few hours."

"Then lets get this Par-" Neon was cut off, due to his lips being zipped shut by Vinyl.

"Are you TRYING to get us caught you moron!?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Neo turned to her, with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, forgot about Pinkie and her senses. He-he." he replied while rubbing a hoof behind his neck.

" Trixie thinks you two should just kiss already"

"WHAT!?" Neo and Vinyl exclaimed in unison. Wide eyed and flushed red as apples.

"Well you two do look adorable." She bluntly stated.

Their redness intensified.

"Ok Trixie, I think that's enough. How about you start getting everything ready." Spike said, hoping to get down to business.

"Ah-ah-ah, not until you say the magic words."

"(sigh) Oh, please Great and Powerful Trixie, amaze us with your unmatched talent and beauty." While he rolled his eyes, he couldn't hide his smile.

"Now that's more like it!" Trixie giggled with glee.

Trixie's horn flashed, and the entire library was transformed. The entire wooden floor was replaced by an AVR dance floor panel. Her magic channeled through the ceiling like a rainbow electricity. Neo spray painted the walls, the furniture, himself with black light paint. At this point it was hard to tell if he was a pony or a zebra. Vinyl teleported her DJ mixer, sound system, and other equipment.

"Hey Neo"

"Yeah Spike?"

"Don't you think it's weird when ponies say everypony, instead of everybody?"

"Well... not really, why?"

"I dunno, I guess I feel a little excluded because I'm not really a pony."

"Aw, don't be like that bro, you may not be a pony, but that doesn't make you less of a homie with swag." Neo said, trying to get his sprits back up.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am. How about I start saying everybody when we hang from now on, cool?"

"Well that would be great!"

"Awesome! Hey Vinyl, lay down a beat, Trixie put up the sound proof shield."

Trixie and Vinyl gave him an unamused look that said 'what you say foo?'

"um...please?" he asked sheepishly.

Shrugging, Trixie put up the sound proof shield to keep their private party safe from unwanted attention, especially from a certain pink party animal. Not that they didn't want her to swing by, just that Spike wanted to hang with his own group of friends and let the others enjoy themselves.

Vinyl started playing a song that seemed fitting since she eavesdropped on Spike and Neo's conversation. Neo recognized the song, he turned to the Vinyl and gave her an appreciative nod, and she just smirked in response.

Trixie started using her magic to surge through the walls, light up, and move in sync with Vinyl's music. Neo and Spike started to sing to the song while Trixie started to dance.

* * *

Twilight was walking down the street by town hall when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh no."

She went through her saddle bag only to confirm her fears.

"I FORGOT MY BOOK!"

She turned around and galloped back to the library with the owl trying to keep up.

* * *

The party continued on, Vinyl was enjoying herself. Neo chugged down apple cider from the raided fridge. Trixie was going crazy, shooting (non lethal) fireworks everywhere. Spike was going freestyle, jerking, shuffling, you name it he was doing it!

The excitement was escalating quickly. For 3 ponies and a dragon, they sure did start causing more damage than college guys.

* * *

Twilight continued galloping, the library was coming in to view.

* * *

Neo continued to raid the fridge, throwing it's contents carelessly. Trixie's fireworks flung books of the shelves and made them float through the library. Vinyl grabbed herself some cider and started turning the music up louder. Spike continued his dancing, now on the DJ mixer.

The library was becoming the chaos capital of the world! Books floating everywhere, food was being gobbled, cider was being downed, and fireworks were going off. Everyone just went wild, absolutely, positively wild! It looked like a music video of college kids and teens going nuts!

* * *

Twilight was drawing near, 60 feet and closing in.

* * *

Neo suddenly fell backwards while chugging. Trixie started spinning like a Tasmanian Devil, shooting fireworks, magical energy, and books every where. Vinyl continued to play the music, pushing buttons and messing with the records like a mad pony. The silhouette of Spike, leaned back against a chair, pulled a rope, and was drenched in water from above.

* * *

Twilight put a hoof on the door.

* * *

Twilight froze at the door way.

Her eyes gazed around trying to grasp what she was seeing. After moments of silence, she found her voice.

"Spike?"

"Uh, hey Twi your back?"

"Actually I forgot one of my books... did you..."

"It's right there next to the reading desk."

"Spike, did you do all _this_?"

The entire library was shining. The floor, walls and ceiling were so clean, you could see your reflection. The books were all in place, neatly and polished. The fridge was closed, and shined in chrome. It was absolute harmony. Spike was sitting on a high window sill, reading a comic, face hidden from view.

"Yes I did, you like it?"

"I-I LOVE IT! Oh Spike, when I get back I'm going to make you whatever you want for dinner, and I will get you the best reward ever."

Twilight grabbed the book, closed the door and galloped cheerfully back to the park. Spike lowered the comic book, revealing his face soaked with a smug grin,

Spike climbed down a latter and went for the button next to the one he pressed earlier. This one was black and read "**PAUSE**."

_BEEP_

The refrigerator door flew open, Neo rolled out on to the floor. Trixie fell from behind some books on a shelf. Vinyl walked casually out of the bathroom.

"FYI, your out of toilet paper."


End file.
